The Mind-Reading Potion
by in2thenight
Summary: Harry, Hermione & Ron make a Mind-Reading Potion, and get into a lot of mischief, as well as have a lot of fun! Second Chapter up!Please R/R!
1. Professer Snape ill? What? Unbelieveable...

The Mind Reading Potion  
  
Harry Potter, a 5th year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry was bored out of his brain. His Potions class, which was the class he was in now, was in the library for this double period, because for once his teacher (Severus Snape) was ill. His substitute was Professor Minerva McGonagall who was the head of Gryffindor house.  
  
Although Harry saw this as a good thing because Snape was head of Slytherin, and seemed to detest Gryffindors and especially Harry, they were not allowed to do a practical as McGonagall was not a qualified Potions teacher and therefore could not take them into the dungeons where Potions was held.  
  
This meant that Harry's Potions class, which consisted of Gryffindors and Slytherins was stuck doing theory work in the library. They were supposed to be looking up a potion to cure colds, other than the already common Pepper-Up potion. According to McGonagall there was at least two others, but she wouldn't even give them a hint.  
  
Harry was scanning his eyes up and down the page of about his 6th book when he found a much better potion than some cold curing potion. It was a potion so that if anybody were standing within three feet of the drinker, the drinker would be able to read his or her mind. It was named 'The Mind Reading Potion'. How original thought Harry. But then Harry started thinking that maybe that would not be such a bad potion. It would certainly be interesting. Harry had a great idea. What if Hermione, Ron and himself made the mind reading potion? Now that would be fun. He turned to Ron and whispered his idea. Ron whispered back "Brilliant" and turned to Hermione, told her and she nodded with a happy grin on her face. "Okay," she said. "We'll need…"  
  
*******  
  
Myrtle's toilets, Saturday night. That's where Harry, Ron and Hermione were starting the mind-reading potion. They figured that this would be the perfect place to concoct it, seeing that Myrtle's toilet was always out of order, due to the tantrums Myrtle was constantly having.  
  
"Ron, where's the eye of newt?"  
  
"Right here Hermione, with the tongue of rat."  
  
"Ha ha Ron, very funny, you the potion calls for tail of rat, not tongue"  
  
"Be quiet you school girls, I think the potion is done."  
  
Ron and Hermione stopped their squabbling and turned their attention to the cauldron that Hermione had 'borrowed' from the cupboard marked "SPARES". It was an alright cauldron, but had a pretty disgusting smell.  
  
"Please don't tell me we seriously have to drink this!" moaned Ron. "How long does it last?"  
  
"Exactly 48 hours from the moment you drink it, but I think we have enough to last a month each" Hermione informed Ron. "You could have just said 2 hours and we have too much" muttered Ron under his breath.  
  
"This will be so great," said Harry enthusiastically, "I mean we will be able to read everyone's minds, and communicate without talking in class. If we think a message we want the others to hear, they will get the message and think one back. I think we should ladle it into 3 separate bottles so every 48 hours we can just take another sip. All you need is a drop anyway, and it lasts ages." Harry looked like he was going to burst with excitement.  
  
"Okay, it's done. Bottles ready," Hermione ordered, sounding like an under- obeyed mother.  
  
"Oh my god this stuff smells disgusting. I hope it tastes better than it smells, not to mention looks."  
  
"Well its looks just like the picture in the book."  
  
Harry had his bottle at arms length, "Well, here goes nothing," he said with a frightened, excited look on his face.  
  
Harry drank a drop of potion.  
  
Oh my god, Harry is such an idiot I can't believe he actually drunk that stuff.  
  
"Hey Ron, this potion does actually work, and I am not an idiot. For your information it tastes like orange fizzy drink, despite its diarrhea-like appearance."  
  
Hermione drank a drop of the potion.  
  
Harry, Harry can you hear me? Oh my god this is so weird.  
  
I know, I can't believe it actually worked!  
  
Hermione, Harry, do you read me?  
  
Gee, who's the idiot now Ron, "Do you read me", honestly.  
  
Keep the bottle with you at all times, ok you guys?  
  
Yes 'mum'!  
  
Oh shut up Ron!  
  
"Ok guys, let's get out of here!"  
  
***************  
  
Back in Potions, again.  
  
"Now class, its time to get out your textbooks so you will be ready for a practical with Professor Snape when he returns from his sickness leave."  
  
1 Oh great, another textbook lesson-Ron  
  
Oh great! Another textbook lesson!-Hermione  
  
No offense you guys, but you think some pretty boring thoughts, and Hermione?- Harry  
  
Yes?-Herm  
  
STOP THINKING ABOUT SCHOOLWORK! IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE!  
  
Hermione got up and walked over to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Professor, do you think maybe we could sit outside for this lesson, I mean, it's a very nice day outside and I think we could all do with a break from sitting in the library."  
  
"Well Hermione, I think you're right. This class has been working very well lately, and I think its only fair to reward good behavior. Class, pack up your books and gear, we are moving outside to work for the rest of this period."  
  
This sudden change in plan was so unlike Prof. McGonagall that the whole class was rather astounded, and then when they realised it was not some bizarre teacher trick they let out an excited whoopee and ran down the hall, out the front door and onto the sweeping Hogwarts front lawn.  
  
Hermione was just getting into her usual routine of study when the Professor came within three feet of her and Hermione started listening in to McGonagall's private thoughts by accident.  
  
I hate this potions class. Well, the Slytherins anyway. They just have this sneaky look about them, like they are going to throw something at my precious Gryffindors as soon as my back is turned. Well, this is one back that won't be turned until the lesson is over.  
  
Hermione was amazed at how protective the Professor was being over the Gryffindors. She started feeling guilty about listening in to such passionate thoughts. Hermione started wondering what Harry and Ron were listening in on.  
  
Harry had only just opened his textbook when Seamus came and sat down nearby. Harry, though trying in vain not to, discovered a huge secret that Seamus had been trying to keep ever since he started at Hogwarts. Harry watched as Seamus looked over to where Hermione was sitting, and Harry's eyes widened as Seamus' thought slowly drifted across Harry's brain.  
  
Hermione is so pretty, sitting over there with her face buried under all of her long, thick hair. Her cute little button nose buried deep into that text-book. I don't know how she can not be bored with all this schoolwork. It drives me up the wall. She is truly amazing, one of a kind.  
  
Harry's brain was in shock, after hearing this string of thoughts. Seamus was in love with Hermione, and she didn't know. Harry's first thought was to tell Hermione, but that would be slack on Seamus. But Harry had to tell someone, he just could not keep this bottled up. Harry decided he would tell Ron, his best friend. The only problem was could Ron keep a secret? Harry hoped so, how he hoped. 


	2. When Harry tells Ron

1 Chapter two: When Harry tells Ron  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters; I merely use them in my ORIGINAL stories. Please don't copy stuff from my story.  
  
Harry casually walked over to where Ron was sitting, dropped his books and started thinking.  
  
Ron, Ron, hey Ron! Stop thinking about Parvati Patil!  
  
2 "What? Oh hi Harry, what are you doing over here?"  
  
Think it you numskull!  
  
Oh ok, I forgot about that-Ron  
  
I just heard Seamus thinking-Harry  
  
Well that was unusual, he's just almost as much of a brainiac as Hermione- Ron  
  
No, Ron, He was thinking about Hermione. Thinking that she was all cute and how smart she was and stuff like that. All mushy stuff-Harry  
  
Oh my god! No way! Seamus loves Hermione! Well this will certainly give me some ammunition against him when he starts ripping on me-Ron  
  
No Ron, don't you understand? If we say that we know he likes Hermione then we will have to tell him about the potion, because the way he was thinking those things… I don't think he would tell even Dean about that-Harry  
  
Oh come on Harry, we could just say a little birdie told us-Ron  
  
No Ron! That would get us in big troub-Harry  
  
What?! Oh god here comes Hermione, look, let's not tell her ok?-Ron  
  
Ok-Harry  
  
  
  
3 "Hi guys. What is it your not going to tell me?" Hermione questioned, but the look on her face said she had "heard" everything. "Well, Hermione, it's just, we thought it would be slack on Seamus if we told you." Harry babbled, knowing Hermione would be able to see right through it.  
  
4 "I see. Well, did it ever occur to you that I was sitting within three feet of Seamus when he thought that." Their faces told her they had stupidly forgotten this particular element of the problem.  
  
5 "Oh well, it's all over now, lets just forget it ever happened, ok?" Ron said, but he said a little fast, which made Hermione think there was more than Ron let on. Hermione decided to let it go "Ok, guys, look, I'm just going to go ask Professor McGonagall how much longer until the period ends, ok?" The boys agreed, mostly because they had other things that they wanted to say to each other.  
  
Later that night, in the boys' dormitories, Harry and Ron were up late trying to think of a way to get them out of this trouble. The trouble being that Harry and Ron both liked Hermione, as much more than a friend, and Seamus liking Hermione was a bit of a problem. Actually, Seamus liking Hermione was a MAJOR problem. Ron and Harry had been planning to just ask Hermione to go steady, and the guy who got her was the guy who first asked her. Harry and Ron were not particularly bothered, because while they both shared a deep affection for Hermione, they did not want to wreck their friendship over a girl.  
  
So as the hours wore on, Harry and Ron could not come up with a way to stop Seamus liking Hermione, or to get him to get over her. Then, as Harry's head was just touching the pillow, Ron's thoughts slowly drifted across into Harry's brain.  
  
Harry, are you still awake?-Ron  
  
Yes. But I wish I wasn't. I'm so tired.-Harry  
  
Well I had an idea, -R  
  
What? –H  
  
How about one of us just asks Hermione to go steady? That will put Seamus off for at least a little while.-R  
  
But which one of us? I would love to, but if you want to as well, then maybe you should ask her. After all, I still kind of have a thing for Cho Chang. –H  
  
All right then Harry, if you insist, Ron thought with more than a hint of glee. His dream was finally coming true, he was going to be Hermione's boyfriend, that was, if she said yes. But somehow, deep in his heart, Ron knew Hermione loved him. 


End file.
